


Prayer

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [114]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Birth, Boyfriends, Emotional, Harrington-Hargrove Child, High School, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, difficult birth, labor, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy struggles with his pregnancy.One-shot based on the song Prayer by One Hundred Years.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 6





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given by: Eudora
> 
> -Before you read, please know I have re-used the labor and birth scenes for this one shot from others simply because I felt they fit well with the plot-

Freshly cleaned and smelling like vanilla, seventeen year old Billy Hargrove wanted to do everything in his power to not look the way he did right now, but there was no going back. Before wrapping the towel around his waist, he couldn’t help but feel compelled to stare at his reflection in the semi-foggy mirror in front of him.

In between his hips sat them growing swell of his belly that housed Steve Harrington’s baby. The pregnancy was a result of a one night stand the two shared at one of their classmate’s parties. Neither of them had any intentions of falling in love over this, but they did and Billy didn’t know what life would be life if Steve wasn’t in it. Steve was his enemy turned soulmate.

When Billy first found out he was pregnant, he was terrified. He was struggling to make do because he and Max have been on their own for over a year and a half, and adding a baby into the mix surely wasn’t the plan, well for a long time. Max was the first person he told and she actually felt for him because after all those years of him treating her like a piece of shit, she could tell that he was genuinely scared. She didn’t want what to do or how to comfort her brother but she just let him cry on her shoulder until he was able to pull himself together which wasn’t until a few days later. He was terrified and upset, how could he be pregnant at seventeen?

Max had urged him to tell Steve right away, even if it was a shock that Steve Harrington had knocked up her step-brother. She went with them to Harrington’s Loch Nora mansion and Billy had broken the news to Steve as best as he could. “ _Steve, I’m pregnant and it’s yours.”_ Billy cut right to the chase and Steve looked between both him and Max and hugged Billy telling him everything was going to be okay and that he was gonna be there for him and their baby.

Surprisingly, Steve had welcomed both Billy and Max into his home. His parents weren’t around and no one really knew when they’d be coming back, so Steve thought it was the least he could do. He had admitted having feelings for Billy after a week of them living together and things have been seemingly going well ever since. Steve loved the fact that not only did he gain a boyfriend and pseudo-sister, but he was also going to be a father. He accepted that, Billy however, hasn’t exactly come to terms with his whole pregnancy and he was already six months in.

Billy doesn’t doesn’t necessarily like being pregnant all that much since he was still in high school and well has his rep to protect. However, it was almost the end of his senior year so at least he’s nearly done with school and can just focus on this baby with his boyfriend.

Unfortunately for Billy having the boyfriend and the house to live in rent free wasn’t enough to keep him sane. He’s dealt with a lot of anxiety and stress throughout his pregnancy. He’s worried about the finances because neither of them make enough money to support themselves, let alone Max and a baby. Plus, he’s scared about being a parent and welcoming a baby into their lives so soon. He hasn’t fully accepted the fact that his body is changing everyday and growing to house their baby which makes him very emotional, plus with his hormones it’s like he was a ticking time bomb.

Steve saw how stressed Billy was becoming so he got him a job working with Joyce at Melvald's. It wasn’t much, but Billy was grateful that he’d be able to bring in extra cash, on top of tutoring he was doing for other students who just really cared more about their grades and less about Billy and the massive elephant in the room of him being pregnant.

Anyway, it was a sunny spring day and Billy had to get ready for another baby appointment. But, he was still frozen in front of the mirror, staring at his ever changing reflection. He couldn’t fathom how much he’s changed and how round his midsection was. He had lost his abs and instead gained pale pink stretch marks along the underside of his bump. They’re not that noticeable, but Billy spots a new one every so often and it makes him a bit insecure.

While looking at himself in the mirror, Billy didn’t notice Steve had come in and wrapped his arms around his belly, pressing his hands to his boyfriend’s bump.

“What’re you doing, babe?” Steve asks and rests his chin on Billy’s shoulder, staring at him in the mirror as well.

“Nothing.” Billy shrugs and moves which causes Steve to have to let go of him. He tries to pull a hoodie on to cover his bump but Steve stops him.

“Billy, why are you doing this?” He asks, watching his boyfriend frown. “There’s no reason for you to hide this. You’re beautiful like this.” He smiles and brings his fingers to Billy’s chin, tilting his head up. “You’re growing our baby inside of you, isn’t that amazing?”

“I guess.”

Steve sighs and turns Billy around so that he was now facing the mirror on top of Steve’s dresser. He brings his hand to the underside of Billy’s bump, feeling their little one wriggle under his touch. “See, you’re beautiful, babe and I love you just as you are.”

Billy’s eyes water with salty tears and a few slip out, streaming down his cheeks and landing on his semi-swollen chest. “I’m sorry.” He whimpers and Steve shakes his head, eyebrows flipping upward. “I just feel like crap and I-I’m so scared to have this baby. W-We’re so young Steve and I-I-I guess I’m j-just insecure about m-myself.”

“Don’t be sorry baby.” Steve says and uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away Billy’s fallen tears. “It is completely normal to have these sort of feelings.”

“How do y-you know?”

“Because I’ve been reading those baby books Joyce told me about.” Steve admits and Billy was utterly surprised.

“Y-You’re reading those? For me?” Billy asks, face brightening up a tad.

“Well yeah. I want to be prepared for our baby and I’m doing it for us.” Steve warmly reminds and continues to rub a hand on the underside of Billy’s bump. “The feelings you’re having about being overwhelmed and stressed is all normal and to be expected, but just remember you’re not doing it alone. I’m here for you and for our baby, no matter what.” Steve smiles, watching as more tears flow down Billy’s cheeks. “You’re giving our child life which is the most incredible thing in the world.”

“I love you so much, Harrington.” Billy swallows past the hard lump in the back of his throat.

Steve presses their lips together and tangles his fingers through Billy’s semi-dry curls. “I love you too, Hargrove.” He smiles and presses a chaste kiss to Billy’s cheek. “Now let’s get ready for our baby appointment.”

“Okay.”

**\---**

Steve and Billy sat in an exam room waiting for Doctor Sawyer to come in. A nurse had already taken Billy’s weight, blood pressure, and temperature, then left them to be until his doctor came in.

Billy sat on the bed with his ankles crossed and his hands folding together, sitting in his lap. Steve was in a chair beside the bed, looking around at all the posters hung up in the room. He didn’t exactly know how to feel seeing what a dilated cervix looked light or reading about postpartum depression, but he needed to pass the time somehow.

Thankfully, Doctor Sawyer didn’t keep them waiting long and came into the room getting started right away. She washed her hands then instructed Billy to lay back on the bed. She first measured his belly to make sure it was growing as it should be and checked the baby’s position to see where she was currently. Billy had told her that she was jammed under his ribs, making it hard for him to breathe, but she had informed him it was kinda normal and to be expected, that he shouldn’t necessarily worry.

She then moved onto the ultrasound, once again, both boys were blissfully excited to see their girl. She had grown since his five month appointment and was looking more and more like an actual baby than a tiny bean, much like Billy’s first ultrasound.

Steve was always happy to see their baby. He smiled so hard his face hurt afterwards, but that didn’t last until later in the day because he’d usually stare at her sonogram. Billy, on the other hand, wasn’t as excited. Of course he was happy their baby was doing well and was healthy, but the thought of her actually being there in a matter of months was scary.

Doctor Sawyer understood Billy’s anxiety and provided as much support as she could for the teens. She knew her way around her words when talking to Billy about their baby and never had him leave unhappy. He felt just a small ounce better about himself and his baby when he left, than when he arrived.

So, the ultrasound wasn’t as bad today considering Steve had put Billy in a good mood before they left the house. Billy and Steve were happy to see their little girl and hear her heartbeat, loud and strong as usually. Doctor Sawyer was pleased with how well she was doing and seemed to be exceeding expectations.

After the ultrasound, Billy had sat back up and she had gone over a few things with him before bringing up the one question he hasn’t given much thought to.

“So, have you thought about your plans for the birth?” She asks.

“Oh, uh.” Billy swallowed and his heart started to rapidly beat against his ribcage. “I-I-I don’t really know.”

“That’s okay.” She begins and Billy lets out a breath of relief. “There’s no pressure at all. I was just asking because I know you’ve been under some stress and with your anxiety, I of course, want to make you as comfortable as possible when delivering.”

“W-Well, I don’t necessarily want that many people in the room when I am giving birth. I want it to be as private as possible.”

“Absolutely and I would love to respect your privacy, by doing that though, you would have to create almost like an unofficial birth plan which you’ll include your request to not have a lot of people in the room.” She explains.

“Oh, that doesn’t seem so bad.” He says and Steve slightly nods at him. “I just really want Steve and my sister, Max in the room and well you.”

“Okay. That’s fine, Billy. We may have to make an adjustment so I can have a nurse in there with me to help but everything else should run smoothly.”

He nods and his breathing starts to pick up. His hands grow clammy and have a cold sweat, as he looks back and forth between Steve and his doctor.

“Billy? Is everything okay?” She asks then looks over at Steve who was holding his boyfriend in his arms.

“Are you having an anxiety attack?” Steve asks. Billy nods and tries to steady his breathing as tears fill his eyes. “Sorry about this. He’s just insecure and I guess having extra people there during that time, makes him anxious, plus with his hormones.” Steve tells his doctor.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Billy. I had no idea your attacks were so easily triggered.” She reaches for some tissues and hands them to her patient. “Tell you what, how about at your next appointment, I’ll introduce you to the nurse who I usually have with me. Her name is Jules and she is a sweetheart, trust me.” He nods as he dabs away at his tears. “Other than that, I’ll do everything in my power to keep you as comfortable as possible when the time comes.”

“Thank you.” He swallows and she sadly smiles at him, rubbing his arm, comfortingly.

Doctor Sawyer decides to end the appointment there and has them make their next appointment before they leave to go home.

Later that night, Billy woke up in a cold sweat. He gasped for air, shooting up in bed after having a terrifying nightmare about constantly being in denial about being pregnant or even having a baby. He looks over at his sleeping boyfriend and starts to relax as he realizes that this is actually happening and he gets to have a child with the man he loves.

“Billy?” Steve sat up and reached over, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. “What’s wrong babe?”

“I-I had a nightmare a-about e-everyone hating me b-because I didn’t like being pre-”

“-Oh, babe, I’m sorry.” Steve says and comforts his boyfriend.

“No, I’m sorry.” Billy sniffles and buries his head into the crook of Steve’s neck. “I’m sorry for not being more accepting of this but I want to have this baby and I want you there with me every step of the way.”

“I’m there, Billy, every step of the way and I’ll never looks back.” They share a kiss and eventually fall back asleep

**-Three Months Later-**

“Steve! Oh my god Steve! Wake up! This is it!” Billy sat up in bed and was already taking the blankets off, swinging himself around.

“Are you serious?” Steve asks, rushing to get to Billy’s side.

“I think I’d know if I was going into labor, Steve!” Billy seethes and puffs out his cheeks, pressing a hand to his bump. “Go get Max and get me to the hospital!”

“Okay, okay!” Steve runs out of their bedroom, quietly barging into Max’s bedroom. “Max, hey Max, wake up?”

Max stirs under the covers and opens her eyes to be met with Steve hovering over her. “Steve? What’s wrong? Is it Billy?” She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“He thinks he’s going into labor. So we’re gonna head to the hospital.”

“Okay, I’ll get my shoes on. Do you need me to take anything?” She asks.

“Um, maybe a bag? I’ll take care of your brother, just grab our bag and get the car started please?”

“Sure thing.” Max nods and gets out of bed.

Steve heads back to his bedroom where Billy was still sitting on the bed, breathing through a strong contraction. “C’mon babe, let’s get your shoes on and we’ll head out. Max is gonna get the bag and start the car for us.”

“Okay.” Billy exhales again and takes Steve’s hand as he’s pulled off their bed. He slides his swollen feet into Steve’s loafers then grabs his hoodie to put on. “I’m ready.”

Steve nods and brings his boyfriend down to the front door. They make their way out to the car where Max was already waiting for them, having heated it up prior.

“Here, sweetheart.” Steve helps Billy into the passenger seat and buckles him in, making sure he’s secure before going around to the other side. “Alright, are we ready?” He asks.

“Just. Drive.” Billy hisses from another contraction and searches for something to grip onto. A hand is then brought forward and it was Max’s. He cracks a small smile at her before taking it and giving it a squeeze. “Sorry, Max. It's just very painful.”

“Squeeze as hard as you’d like.” She tells him, trying to hide the fact that his grip was hurting her but it couldn’t be as painful as his contractions.

The ride to the hospital was quick and when they arrived, Steve and Max helped Billy inside where he’s put into a wheelchair. Billy was taken through the doors with Max while Steve stayed back to fill out paperwork, as always.

By the time Steve got to Billy, his boyfriend was changed into a gown and had a death grip on his step-sister’s hand while she helped him through a contraction.

“Hey baby.” Steve says and Billy smiles when he sees him. He cards his hand through Billy’s curls before stifling a yawn. “How’s it going? Has a doctor come in to check you at all?”

“No.” Billy rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure someone will be in soon.” Steve pulls a chair up beside Max and sits down, yawning again. Somehow, he knew this was gonna be a long night.

Two hours later, they didn’t hear what they were hoping for.

“Well Billy, I’m afraid it was just a false alarm.” Doctor Sawyer tells him after removing her hands from checking if he was dilated or not. “It appears to have just been a bad case of Braxton Hicks. Sorry boys but no baby today.”

“Damn.” Billy sadly sighs while rubbing his hand along his belly. “What is taking you so long to come out, little lady?” He asks his belly and gets a kick from his daughter in response. “I see you just want to be stubborn, just like your momma.”

Doctor Sawyer chuckles while pulling his sheet back over his legs. “I guess she just wants to stay cozy in there a bit longer. I’m not worried though, I have a feeling you’re pretty close to actually going into labor but just take it easy for now.”

“Okay.” He says and looks over to Steve who had a sleeping Max leaning against him. “Guess we have to wait for her even longer now.”

“Guess so.” Steve adds and gives his boyfriend a kiss.

After Doctor Sawyer had sent for his discharge papers, the three of them didn’t return home ‘til sunrise. They all went back to bed and caught up on the hours of sleep they missed.

Four days later, Billy woke up again in the middle of the night having contractions. They don’t leave for the hospital right away and instead wait for his contractions to get closer together or go away. So, he and Steve tossed and turned for a majority of the night then around seven in the morning, Billy’s contractions were not going away. They decided to go to the hospital and he was indeed, in labor.

Doctor Sawyer came in around 8:30 to check Billy’s progression so Max moved out of her way and let her do what she needed to. She puts on a pair of gloves and lifts the blanket to Billy’s knees.

“Alright, you’re gonna feel pressure but it’ll be over in a few seconds. Just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

“Okay.” He says and tenses up as she presses into his entrance to feel his progression.

“Breathe, honey. It’ll be over soon.” Steve says and gives him a kiss. “Just breathe, you’re doing great.”

“You’re at four centimeters right now, Billy. You’re progressing well, um, contractions are getting stronger yeah?”

“Mhm.” He groans as he nods his head. “C-Can I get in the shower?”

“Of course, yeah. Anything you want to do, do it. It’ll definitely help you, Billy.”

“Okay.” He exhales and closes his eyes as another big contraction comes.

Doctor Sawyer leaves and so Billy worked through his contraction with his boyfriend until it was over.

Once the contraction ends, Max and Steve help Billy up and bring him over to the ensuite bathroom. Max turned on the shower for them while Steve took off Billy’s gown, leaving him bare with the monitors around his belly and IV poking out of his arm.

Billy steps into the stand up shower and feels instant relief as the hot water hits his back.

He’s in the shower for about an hour and had Steve kneading fists into his back as that’s where most of the pain was. He wasn’t expecting for the pain to be this grueling, but he knew that it would be well worth it once they had their baby girl.

“It hurts so bad.” He whines and leans his head forward onto his hands that were folded on the white tile. “I want this to be over.”

“I know you do sweetheart but you’re doing amazing, Billy.”

“Ughhhh.” Billy wanted it all the end. If he got that epidural he wouldn’t hate himself for it, but deep down he knew he would regret it.

“I can’t do this.” He murmurs. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, baby. Our girl is depending on you to get her here.” Steve says and keeps massaging Billy’s lower back. “Come on babe, you can do this.”

“Mmmmmm no.”

“Yes, Billy. You can do this. You’ve done so well so far and you’re going to continue to do well. Max is here, I’m here, you have us by your side ready to help you welcome this baby.”  
Before Billy could say anything else, an intense contraction caused his body to tense, resulting in him suppressing his groans and refusing to breathe.

“You have to breathe, baby. I know it hurts but you need to breathe.”

“...h-h-hurts….”

“I know sweetheart but you need to breathe for the baby.” Steve says.

It took a lot out of him just to take that breath because it felt like a huge weight was being pushed on his chest. When he inhaled and got some oxygen in his body, he could feel himself relax just a tiny bit. He needed to breathe for his baby and didn’t want anything to happen to her.

He stays in the shower for about two hours then decides to get out. As Steve’s helping him out of the shower, his nurse, Jules, comes in to check on things and Billy gets hit with a big contraction.

“Wait wait wait. I need to sit.” He lowers onto the toilet and spreads his legs, feeling pressure in his hips and his pelvis. “Ohhhhh goooooodddddd”

“You can vocalize through your pain, Billy. If it helps then vocalize your pain, hun.” Jules tells him.

He didn’t hold back and let it out, “Mmmmm ahhhhh.”

“Good baby. Do that if it helps you, Billy.” Steve adds and sits in front of him.

“During labor, pelvic pressure usually helps with the pain. Maybe try that for a bit?” Jules suggests.

“Wanna try that babe?” Steve asks.

Billy nods and lets his boyfriend push his hands around his pelvis, providing him some more relief. He rolled his head back and kept his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on his breathing as the contractions kept coming longer and stronger.

Afterwards, they all left the bathroom. Billy put on some mesh underwear before swaying with his boyfriend as the surges get more painful. “OW! Oh god!”

“Breathe, Billy.” Steve reminds him. “Breathe for our baby.”

Billy took several deep breaths then let out one long exhale before relaxing again.

As the night went on, Billy’s contractions got worse to the point where his body was uncontrollably shaking and he was sobbing from the pain, shivering from the initial shock it was putting on him.

“You’re at about six centimeters right now, Billy.”

“That’s it?!” He angrily exclaims. He’s been at this for hours and he wasn’t as far as he hoped he’d be.

“From what I understand, you want to have a natural birth but I honestly think if you get an epidural you’ll be able to rest and if you do rest, you’ll have more energy during delivery. Now I’m not saying you have to get one, it’s completely up to you, but I highly recommend it.” She tells him.

Billy groans and looks to Steve for an answer. “What should I do babe?”

“Honestly, it’s your decision. Whatever you decide is fine, Billy.” Steve tells him, brushing a hand along his face. “What do you want to do?”

“I just want her out.” Billy whines, tears pooling in his eyes “I’m exhausted and can’t keep going on with these contractions, they hurt too much.”

“Then get the epidural, Bill. You need to get some rest, okay?” Billy nods his head and Steve wipes his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “You’re gonna be fine.” He adds.

“Okay.” Billy holds back a sob and looks over at his doctor. “I’ll do it. I’ll get the epidural.”

“Okay. I’ll page the anesthesiologist to come in within the hour. Hang tight, Billy.” She says before leaving his room.

Billy couldn’t even answer and just shook his head, unable to even think from how much pain he was in. He was crying and just couldn’t deal with it anymore.

They waited forty minutes for the anesthesiologist to come in, it was the longest twenty minutes of his life. But finally she came in and they got Billy ready to receive the drug.

He was sitting over the edge of the bed with his legs dangling down. Steve was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around Billy’s neck, providing him loving and comforting words to his husband.

“Okay Billy you’re gonna feel a pinch and some pressure so when I tell you I want you to take a deep breath in then let it out slowly, alright?”

“Mhm.” He nods and winces knowing that a huge needle was about to be inserted into his spine.

“You’re gonna be okay, baby. I’m right here.” Steve says and has Billy look into his eyes, hoping it would distract him from the pain.

The anesthesiologist cleans the area with iodine then gets the needle ready to be inserted. “‘Kay, are you ready Billy?” She asks.

He nods again then answers with a quiet, “Yes.”

“Alright so I want you to take a deep breath in…” Billy feels the needle insert into his spine and winces again while Steve tightens his hold on him. “...and let it out slowly. Good.” She inserts the small tube then tapes it, finishing up.

They lay Billy back down on the bed and she lets him know what’s to be expected to happen, such as his not being able to feel anything below his waist and that there’s a fifteen minute delay before it kicks in. Billy was fine with all that, he was just relieved that he could get some rest for the remainder of the night.

Now drugged up with his epidural, Billy was back to smiling at his boyfriend. He had that dopey look on his face from the high of not being in as much pain as he was.

“Get some sleep sweetheart. You need your rest.” Steve tells him then leans down to give him a kiss. “I’ll be right here, by your side.”

“Okay.” Billy mumbles and closes his eyes, heaving a sigh as he settles himself to get some sleep.

  
**-Several Hours Later-**

"Breathe Billy. Come on babe in and out, follow me."

"I can't Steve, it hurts too much."

"I know honey, but you have to breathe.”

He started to take deep breaths and eventually was breathing normally again.

"There baby, see?" Billy slowly nodded and closed his eyes.

Steve frowned and pressed his lips against his forehead. "I'll be right here if you need me, babe.” He sat down and watched him slowly blink. Billy squeezed his hand every time he got a contraction and Steve never flinched because he knows what his husband needs right now and it’s him.

Billy’s epidural had now worn off and he was back to being in unbearable amounts of pain.

"Breathe Billy. Slow deep breaths." He listened to his boyfriend and followed what Steve was saying.

He groaned and turned onto his back, "I don't want to do this. I can't do this, Steve.”

"Yes you can Billy, you're doing amazing. You're almost there just a few more centimeters until you can push." He slowly nodded, scrunching up his face. They continued to breathe together through Billy's contractions and not once did he let go of Steve’s hand. He sat in front of him on the bed and helped him, he rubbed his legs up and down to get him to relax some.

“Steve, I wanna get out of the bed. She dropped a bit, I want to get on the ball, please?" Steve nods and uncrosses his legs, hopping off. He slowly took the blankets off his husband and moved the tubes to the side so he could get out of bed. Once he was on his feet, Steve pulled off the gown.

Being bare in front of his boyfriend, his doctor, and his step-sister was the least of his priorities at the moment. Billy asked Steve to remove his gown as long as Max didn’t mind the sight. He just couldn’t take it anymore.

They slowly walked where the ball was and he held it in place while also holding Billy’s hand. He helped him lower himself down onto it until he was sitting on it. Steve pulled up a chair and sat in front of Billy, with Max watching in the corner as her brother and his boyfriend worked together through the hard labor.

Steve pressed his forehead against Billy’s and his boyfriend started to groan in agonizing pain, at the point of breaking. "She needs to come out, Steve. These contractions are killing me, I need to get her out."

"Just breathe Billy. You're almost there just hang on a bit longer."

He continued to squeeze Steve’s arms and as the contractions hit, he dug his nails into his skin. He groaned bouncing on the ball and threw his head back, earning another groan. They stayed like this for about an hour or so then Billy put his gown back on and carefully got back onto the bed, getting settled under the blankets. He was practically hanging off the bed, holding onto the side railing for dear life. Hunter ran his fingers through Billy’s loose strands of hair. He was in so much pain and Steve couldn't do anything to take the pain away.

"Do you want anything, baby?" He asks. Billy shook his head with a groan and rolled it back as a contraction came about. Each shallow breath he took just wanted to make him rip someone's face off.

"I don't think I can do this that much longer, Steve.” He whined arching his back. He clenched his fist and felt his muscles tense from the contraction.

"Would you mind if I took another look, Billy?” Doctor Sawyer asks. He shook his head and groaned from the pain “How’re you feeling otherwise?”

"These contractions are killing m-me." He groans.

"Well, I'll take a look and see how far you're at." He nodded and turned so that he was on his back. He spread his legs so that Doctor Sawyer could check him. He held onto Steve’s hand, squeezing it.

"You're at eight centimeters, two more. You're almost there. Would you like to maybe walk around for a bit?" She asks. He doesn’t answer and just clutches the bed rail, harshly breathing in and out.

"I think he's just tired." Steve says and kisses him on the top of his husband’s head.

"I know but, if he tries to move around a bit it'll bring the baby down more." She says.

Once the contraction stopped, Billy was miserable and ready to reach up there and tear this baby out of him. Steve brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and flaunted a half smile. If only he knew how much pain his boyfriend was in, he wouldn't even be near smiling.

“Ow. Jesus, ahh.” Billy groans while sitting up in the bed. His hand clutched to his belly, this contraction was pretty strong and very painful. “Ooh, S-Steve.”

“Breathe baby, remember you have to breathe.”

“...C-Can’t...hurts too m-much...Agh!”

“Shh, breathe Billy. Like how we were taught. In and out, in and out,” He started to take deep breaths and Billy slowly copied what he was doing. “Good baby, keep breathing just like that.”  
A few more deep breathing exercises and the contraction was gone. Billy closed his eyes letting out a breath of relief and leaned into the pillow beside him.

Steve helped him off the bed, getting Billy to his feet. He holds Steve’s hands while he steadies himself on the floor.

When the next contraction came, Billy leaned onto Steve and he held him while their bodies swayed in slow movements through the pain. Rotating his lips in lazy circles, trying to ease the pain, obviously not as well as an epidural would have.

As the hours went by, we walked around the duration of the room, swayed, rocked, and leant on each other, getting closer to meeting our girl.

By 8:45 that night, the pain was unbearable and there was a lot of pressure near Billy’s entrance so his doctor came to check me and,

“You are fully dilated, Billy. We’re gonna start pushing, alright?” His doctor turned on the overhead light and moved it so it was shining in between his legs.

“Finally.” He sighed and stared up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. He looked up at his boyfriend who was smiling and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “She’s coming, Stevie. We’re gonna be meeting our baby girl soon.”

“I know.” Steve continued to smile while he ran his hands through Billy’s hair. “Are you ready to do this?”

“More than you know.” Billy whispers.

"You got this." Steve says with a smile. He was right by Billy’s side ready for his boyfriend to birth their child. “Everything we’ve worked and waited for is about to happen, babe. I love you, I am so in love with you Billy. You can do this. Give us our baby.” Billy smiles too.

As the two shared a moment together, the room around them was getting ready for the delivery. Doctor Sawyer paged for more nurses to come get things ready. A nurse removed his gown so that his bump and the monitors were on display.

Doctor Sawyer was in between Billy’s legs and looked at him with her warm smile. "On your next contraction I want you to push down, okay?"

"Mhm." Billy nods, closing his eyes trying to focus on his breathing. Steve rubs his inner thigh and he feels the contraction start to come so he takes a deep breath and pushes down.  
“Good Billy. Push right into your bottom. Excellent. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, deep breath in and push. Go, go, go. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more, big, big push hun. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good. Okay take a breath and we’ll go again.”

Billy took a few deep breaths then got right back into it.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, let it out and go once more. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Nice job, Billy. One more, c'mon. I know you have it in you. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Let it out and catch your breath."

"Is she coming?” He asks.

"A bit. Next contraction I want you to push a little harder so we can bring her down a lot more."

"Okay." He exhales and waits for the pain to start. He was feeling everything but he was focused on getting his baby here, that he knew he was able to work through the pain.  
"Here comes another contraction, big breath in and push Billy! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, let it out and let's go again. Push. Push. Push. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job."

Billy released his spent breath and laid back against the pillows while Steve supplied him with ice water.

"You're doing great baby." He says as he holds the bottle close to Billy’s mouth with the straw sticking out. He put the bottle back down on the small table and placed his hand back on Billy’s leg while the other was being squeezed by his husband.

"Let's get right back into it Billy. Deep breath in, push! Go. Go. Go. A little more, Billy! Push. Push. Push. Seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, deep breath and go. Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more, I know you got it in you. Push hard. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. She’s coming, Billy. You just got to push a little bit harder and her head should be out with the next few pushes."

However, much to his dismay, Billy pushed for forty five minutes and was still going.

"Let's go, Billy! Big push, big push! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Ahh." He groans and lays back against the pillows. His entire body was drenched in sweat and was sore. Max and Steve released his legs and let him take another break.  
Billy laid there with his legs still open and his hand just barely on his bump, starting to grow frustrated with how long his baby was taking. The last thing he wanted was to have a C-Section, he was literally pushing to have this birth and was gonna do it no matter how hard he had to push.

“You okay, baby?” Steve asks, carding his hand through Billy’s sweaty locks.

Billy nods and lets out a soft. “Yeah.”

Steve cups Billy’s face with his hand and kisses his cheek, “You got this, baby.” He was now standing behind Billy’s bed that had been lowered, so he could lean forward and help his boyfriend with the delivery. “You’re doing so good honey. He’s just taking his time.” Billy tells him then leans down to kiss his forehead.

Once Billy felt ready to push again, they pulled his legs back and Doctor Sawyer had a mirror set up behind her, focused right at Billy’s entrance.  
"Okay Billy, when you push, I want you to look in the mirror, if you can and see yourself bringing him down. It’ll help you recognize which pushes are helping you okay?”

Billy tiredly nods and sighs again, ready to do this.

“Alright, chin to your chest and big push. Go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breathe and go again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect, one more push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more. One, two three, four, five, six, seven-AGH!" Billy screams and tightens his grip around Steve’s hand.  
"Keep going! She’s coming down, Billy! Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” He quickly let it go and threw his head back.

"You're doing amazing, Billy. She's almost here." Steve strokes his boyfriend’s hair unsure of what would help him.

“Keep your legs open, babe.” Steve reaches forward and helps Billy pull his leg back to avoid him from closing them. “Keep them open. Her head is coming, I can see her.”

“Big push, Billy. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten.”

Another seven rounds of pushing and her head was finally crowning.

“Here comes her head, Billy. Look! Look in the mirror and see what pushes are helping bring her out.” His doctor encouraged as she resumed her position beside him, holding back his leg.  
He shakes his head and keeps his eyes closed as he continues to push. They all urge him to look as she’s coming but he refuses to do so and just wants to get her out.

Billy started to refrain from pushing as the pain and burning intensified and felt like fire at his entrance.

“You have to keep your legs open and keep pushing, Billy.”

“No!” He screams and stops pushing. "Ow! Oh god!"

"Contraction?" He nods and sits up, pushing again.

"You're doing great, Billy. Baby's coming down. Keep pushing just like that." She praises.

Billy exhales and closes his eyes as Steve and Max pull his legs back again. His face scrunches together as he pushes. He turns bright red and screams from the constant pain and pressure that was now unbearable and hard to handle.

Billy starts to push again, eyeing the mirror through the sweat that burned in his eyes, and stops once she reaches ten then goes again.

"Push Billy! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, one nice big push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten....Let it out and breathe." She says.

Billy waits until he has another contraction and during the time being, Steve moves his fingers up and down his husband’s back. He was watching, every time Billy pushed, their child was slowly entering the world.

"I'm getting a contraction!" Billy groaned, lifting his head from the pillow and digging his chin into my chest, pushing down like he’s been.

"Perfect Billy, you're doing it! Here comes her head!”

He inhales deeply and pushes down. He hissed feeling the burn but his doctor urges him to keep going. Billy instantly groans and takes another deep breath pushing harder causing his body to shake from the intensity. He let out an aching sigh feeling his entrance being stretched to accommodate her head.

“Let’s get her head out, Billy. Deep breath in and push. Go.” Billy dug his chin into his chest and pushed while pulling his legs back with help from his husband and the nurse.

"Push baby!" Steve says quickly looking over Billy and into the mirror, watching their baby girl enter the world.

“Ugh why isn’t she coming out?!”

"You’re doing good, Billy. Believe me you’re really doing it.” Max praises as he stops pushing, she presses a cold, damp, cloth on his forehead.

“I don’t want a C-Section.” He whines and thrusts on the bed. “I just want her out.”

“I can see the baby. You just gotta give a little more. She’s right here.” Doctor Sawyer says.

He groans and as soon as the next contraction hits, he starts to push.

"Good, good, good, here comes his head! Push, push, push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

"God, she has such a big head!" Billy groans, arching his back.

"Good Billy, keep going. Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job. Go again!” He digs his chin into his chest and pushes hard. "Perfect, here comes her head. Now let it out, take another big breath in, and go...Go, go, go, go. Come on Billy!”

"Argh!" He grunts and exhales.

"You're doing great Billy! Her head is coming. Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

He lets it go and waits for the next contraction. Once he feels the pain inside, he squeezes Steve’s hand and bears down into the push.

"More Billy! More! More! More! Right into your bottom, Billy! Head's coming!" He lets his push go and takes another quick breath in then pushes. "You're doing great, Billy. She’s coming down. Keep pushing just like that." She says.

Billy gave another push and his body began to shake, causing him to stop and the baby’s head to go back in. He lifts his head from the pillow again and sees the small sliver of his baby girl’s head sticking out but not much else. She was really making her momma work his ass off to get her here.

  
**-One hour later-**

  
"Come on, come on, come on! Harder, harder, harder! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay, get your legs farther back and push again really open wide and let your body stretch around the baby."  
Billy pushed, feeling his body tense and the baby's head slowly emerge again. He pushes again, starting to feel his daughter’s head crown fully this time and it burned like a motherfucker.

"Billy, gimme another push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

As Billy pushed, Steve was happily watching the birth of their child. “Oh she has a ton of dark hair, Billy.” Steve says as tears form in his eyes.

Billy looks in the mirror to see that indeed his daughter did have a lot of dark hair, more than he thought. He reaches his hand down and feels the hard, wet lump sticking out. Upon contact his face illuminated with unparalleled joy. This excitement renewed him so much, being able to feel his baby’s head.

The more Billy pushed, the louder he got from the pain. Steve was right there with him, coaching him through every contraction and ever push to get the baby out.

"Big pushes, Billy. Baby's head is crowning." His doctor muses, circling her fingers around his entrance.

Billy takes a deep breath in and bears down. Steve keeps looking down watching as the baby's head emerges each time he pushes. Billy knew when to stop and to breathe before going again.

Steve continued to watch the birth of his daughter as Billy pushed and worked to deliver their baby girl.

"It's okay, baby. I can see the head.” He nods but goes to push again.

"Ease up, I don't want you to tear Billy. Nice, gentle pushes to get the head out all the way."

"Ahh!" He screams and digs his nails into Steve’s skin.

"You've almost got the head out, love. Keep going."

"OW! FUCK!"

"Ease up, Billy. Ease up."

"Ease up, babe. Don't rush her out." Steve adds.

Billy pushes some more and the head comes out with a bit of blood and fluids.

“Oh my god, Billy.” Max happily whimpered, looking down in between his legs.

“What?!”“I can see her! Like actually see her! Aww, oh my god! You’re doing it Billy.” She had tears in his eyes and held his leg firmly in his arm. “You’re doing so good, Billy.”

"Great job, Billy. Just pant for me while I check for a cord." She tells him.

He listens to her and pants while dripping sweat.

"You're doing a great job, baby.” Steve smiles while moving the hair away from Billy’s face.

"I know." He breathes. "Hurts like hell."

"I know babe, but you're almost done." He nods and just focuses on his breathing while she checks for a cord. “You’re doing amazing, Billy. I can’t believe how amazing you are.” Steve smiled with tears in his eyes. Billy lazily smiled at him and closed his eyes. “You got this, Billy. We’re all right here with you.”

"Okay, no cord. Gimme a push for the shoulders, Billy.”

"You've got it babe! Push!" Steve encourages and pulls Billy’s leg back again. Max helped hold his leg back with a firm grip as well and he began to push. He clenched his teeth and dug deep into himself so he could get his baby girl out.

“Slow gentle pushes, Billy.”

He started to push down again and felt lots of burning. He screams out in pain but continues, feeling the baby slowly emerge out of him.

"Come on baby you're almost done, keep pushing!" Steve says, keeping his focus on the baby as it was entering the world.

"That's it Billy, keep going!"

The baby was halfway out and Billy was heavily breathing with his head thrown back on the pillow.

He squeezes Steve’s hand again and pushes, turning red in the face.

Billy’s eyes flew open and he reached his hands forward in between his legs, wrapping them around his baby. "AGHH!" The baby's shoulders slide out then the rest of her body comes and their baby girl is here. Billy collapses against the bed as their child starts to scream his little lungs out. He finally finally brought her Earthside. After hours of pushing, there she was.

"Oh my god! She’s here!” Steve cried and bent down to kiss his boyfriend. He was staring at their little girl who squirmed on Billy’s chest. “She’s beautiful, Billy.”  
A nurse draped a blanket over the baby and Billy helped clean her off while Steve cried above his boyfriend with a proud smile on his face.

“Baby girl.” Billy whimpers, wiping down his daughter. “Hi honey. Hi, baby.” He cups her bloody head in his hand and cries, proud of himself that he did it and also relieved that it was over. “My god, I’m so happy you’re finally here sweetheart. Shh, shh, it’s okay love. Momma’s right here honey, I’m right here.” He exhales, letting himself catch his breath and absorb the moment.

“Baby girl looks great, boys.” Doctor Sawyer smiled as she used a bulb syringe to clear out their daughter’s nose and mouth. “Happy birthday honey.”

Billy lets out a slow exhale and stares down at his baby girl, smiling. Steve had gone over and hugged Max. He kissed the top of her head and thanked her for being there with them. She wiped her tears and they looked back at Billy with his baby girl.

“Dad gets to do the honors.” Doctor Sawyer held out a pair of scissors and allowed Steve to cut his daughter’s cord. Jules then covered the baby with a clean blanket and she was soon going in and out of sleep on her momma’s chest. Billy never wanted to let her go either.

He was silently crying while holding her and Steve was so in love with the sight in front of him, he leaned down and looked at his baby girl with his forehead just pressed lightly against Billy’s as they had a moment together. “You did it, babe.” He whispers then places a chaste kiss onto Billy’s lips. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Billy breathes.

Doctor Sawyer had begun to massage his slightly deflated belly, warm under her touch while she helped stimulate the placenta to come out. When the last of the contractions came, Billy gave a few more pushes and passed the afterbirth, but he wasn’t just done yet.

“Billy, you ended up having membrane separation during the pregnancy so I’m gonna have to go in and scrape the rest out to make sure it’s all gone.” Doctor Sawyer explains.

“Okay.” He groans and holds his baby girl close while his legs are kept open by Steve and the nurse since Max didn’t want to be in anyone’s way again.

Doctor Sawyer had first numbed Billy’s entrance then used a curette to pass through his cervix and into his uterus, scraping the inner layer of tissue.

As soon as she started, Billy could barely sit still from the insane amount of pressure. It hurt like hell and he couldn’t help but moan, and groan, and convulse his body while she checked. It was intense and it was awful to watch. Billy couldn’t even breathe or think straight from how badly it hurt while she did it.

After five minutes, she was done and Billy was shivering, trying to settle himself and his nerves.

He eventually took the time to notice that all the hardships, anxiety, fear, and worry, he birthed their baby girl and made him and Steve parents.

Billy was still crying while holding her and looked over at Steve, who was smiling down at the little family they now had. “I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you too.” Steve says and gives Billy a kiss as they quietly gush over their baby girl.

**\---**

It had been several weeks since Billy and Steve welcomed their daughter, Bea, into their lives. They have since been home and adjusting to life with their new little lady.

It was a bit of an adjustment having a baby in the house and with them being first time parents, it’s been hard but Steve and Billy have a routine down and are settling nicely.

Max had started her freshman year of high school so Billy was usually home with the baby while Steve worked at the video store and picked up extra shifts at the local pizzaria on the weekend. It wasn’t much, but it was something, and he’d rather make something than not have anything for their daughter.

Billy had just gotten Bea from her crib since she had woken up from her nap and brought her to the living room where they usually wait for Steve and Max to come home.

“Alright baby girl.” Billy sighs as he settles into the couch, holding Bea out in front of him, laying her on his bent knees. “Daddy’s gonna be home soon.” He tells her and she yawns, her lips forming into a small ‘O’ shape before breathing out and staring up at her momma.

Billy just sits and stares at his girl until Steve walks through the door with his sister.

He gasps, looking up at the door then down to his daughter. “Look who’s home Bea.” He smiles as the two of them come in, settling in the living room as well.

“Hi babe.” Steve greets and goes over to his boyfriend, plopping down on the couch. “And hello my little princess.” Steve takes his daughter from where she sat on Billy’s legs and presses a kiss to her nose.

“How was your day?” Billy asks.

“Good. How was yours?”

“Fine. Bea and I had a good day today. She actually napped for a few hours so it was kinda boring but I was able to busy myself for the time being.”

“Aww, I’m sorry our princess needed her beauty rest.” Steve comments and they both smile, Billy resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I hate being away from you two.”

“I know babe, but you’re doing it for her.” Billy reminds him.

“I know.” Steve sighs and kisses his daughter again then hands her back to Billy.

“So Max how was school?” Billy asks, turning towards his sister.

“Boring.” She rolls her eyes then heaves a sigh. “But, I have a lot of homework though so I should get started on it.” She says and gets her binders and textbooks out from her bookbag, setting them onto their coffee table.

“Hmm, well then.” Billy looks up at his boyfriend Steve shrugs then starts to poke Bea’s belly. “I’m gonna go get dinner started.” He says and kisses Steve’s cheek before handing him the baby again.

“Alrighty, well we’ll be here.” Steve smiles and picks up Bea’s hand, waving it towards Billy as he heads into the kitchen.

Billy smiles and shakes his head before opening the fridge to take out the chicken drumsticks he was thawing out.

While Billy got to cooking, he’d glance over at the living room every so often and fill a tug at his heartstrings seeing Steve holding their daughter, smiling at her and talking to her. Billy had never felt so lucky to have someone as special as Steve to call his boyfriend and father of his child. Steve was so good with Bea, they really have this parenting thing down. Sure it’s hard but it’s their life now and Billy wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
